warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hornetstar
is a molly with medium length ginger tabby fur and pale green eyes. Her left ear bears a deep v-shaped nick, received in her first battle as leader. Flarestar has a short scar on her right shoulder; where and when she got the scar is unknown. She is the leader of FlameClan, her warrior name being Flareblitz. She is typically kind to the elders and queens, but is rather harsh and sardonic towards others; although, she is known to have moments of kindness, in which case, she is abnormally kind to all. It is unknown her her parents are, or what her siblings names were, or if she had any siblings. Description Appearance : is an average sized molly of mixed heritage. Her fur is of medium length, and is rather thick, which proves cause her some slight discomfort during the warm seasons. Her ginger tabby fur is kept as neat as possible, as she hates being seen by anyone, or anything, when she looks untidy and ungroomed. : 's ears are triangularly shaped, the left ear bearing a deep V-shaped nick she received in battle. Her right ear is completely intact. 's eyes are a pale shade of green. Near the pupils, her eyes are coloured a deep green, like a thick carpet of moss; the middle is a medium shade of green, similar to that of a praying mantis, and the rims are the colour of an inchworm. Health Physical : maintains her physical heath by going on plenty of boarder and hunting patrols. She, along with a few other Clanmates, enjoys the comfort of the cool water of the river during hot spells. Though she is not the best swimmer, she is able to keep her head above the waterline while crossing, and thanks to her long and muscular hind legs, she is able to swim with relative ease. :Being a feral cat, she is prone to disease and other ailments such as infected wounds, worms, and others. She is able to fight off sickness given a bit of time, some rest, and the proper treatments, but she is left feeling weak for a short time after recovery. Mental : 's mental health is stable. She is known to be calm and collected, and doesn't seem to have any signs of mental illness. Personality :She is typically kind to the elders and queens, but is rather harsh and sardonic towards others; although, she is known to have moments of kindness, in which case, she is abnormally kind to all. She takes time to plan things out, even going as far as planning out a conversating in her head before interacting with another cat. More Skills & Abilities : Life Kittenhood : Adolescence : Adulthood : exits her den, blinking the sunlight from her eyes. She walks down to the fresh-kill pile for her morning meal, where she encounters Tigereye, whom seems to be attracted to her. She tells the tom to take prey to his mate, Tigerstripe so she may feed their newborn kits, Sheepkit, Fawnkit, Thornkit, and Patchkit. The ginger molly notes that he seems to be acting a bit too friendly with her for her liking. :More Ceremonies : Relationships Noteable : Friends & Acquaintances : Enemies :Tigereye — Tigereye is not necessarily an enemy, but he's not an acquaintance either. Flarestar dislikes Tigereye, getting a strange vibe from him whenever he is near her. She feels that he is trying to gain something by being friendly with her; being the type of cat she is, she will do her best to not acknowledge his attempts to get close to her. Trivia :*Her warrior name was Flareblitz. Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Flarestar.warrior2.png|Warrior Flarestar.deputy.png|Deputy Category:She-cats Category:Leader Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Cats Owned by Fernflight Category:Kit Category:Apprentice